


Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene/Episode tag from canon Chryed. A wee little fic about what happens after Superman when Syed agrees to stay 'tonight'. I guess you could consider it a companion piece to Taking Care but can also be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

It was late. The flat was quiet. The street was dark. Far off across town a siren wailed and a dog barked somewhere but none of that seemed to matter, not the rain or the damp cold or the other people in another world, outside of this place. There was just the two of them and the darkness and this _thing_ and tonight. Tonight for the whole night.

Christian stared at Syed, glanced at his lips. His heart felt all topsy-turvey. That was the only way to describe it. He'd never felt this way about anyone, he wasn't used to it, he didn't know what to do. Syed was standing right here and he'd had a million guys standing right here for as long as he could remember and it had never felt like this. It had never made his stomach roil, it had never made his heart beat like it was going to beat right out of his chest, it had never made his insides contract like he was going to be sick and his head fill with thoughts and feelings and buzzing noise as blood rushed around his ears. Christian barely knew how to function. He didn't understand how people could go through life, could go about living their life while feeling this way. Everything all over the place. Like you were in a tiny ship in a storm at sea. An emotional storm that took you up and threw you around and tossed you from one wave to the next. Anxiety and lust and want and fear and a million other things all swirling together in the broiling white foamy sea of emotion inside his body.

A shaking hand reached out to touch him and Christian's eyes slid closed. The hand touched his chest and moved up to cup his neck. Hairs stood up. Every hair on his body from his head to his toes and all up his arms, his nipples got hard and poked out of his shirt. He knew Syed had noticed. Christian felt terrified. No one ever touched him like this. No one ever moved him like this. No one ever caused this storm in his heart but that touch was calm and gentle and steady and reassuring. Tentative and careful. Christian felt a thread of energy flow between them. Taught and steadfast.

 

Christian didn't hold him, after. Syed said he couldn't sleep like that, so Christian just lay and watched over him and kissed his forehead and brushed his hair reverently while the streetlights dripped yellow sulphur outside.


End file.
